


The Next Best Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Humiliation, M/M, Top Gabriel (Good Omens), i wrote this for myself but yall can read too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Crowley passed one of his weeping figs in the hallway and scowled at the plant.“What?” He asked the yellowed leaves. Their color seemed particularly judgy in his eyes. “I can spend my time however I want!”The fig started trembling and Crowley scoffed at it. “Too late, mate. Should have thought about the shredder before you decided to form an opinion about my sex life.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley ONE-SIDED, Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	The Next Best Thing

Crowley had a specific armchair in his living room that he used very rarely. It was right in the center of the room and despite its cubic shape, it was perfect for slouching on it with a lot of regrets. Which was exactly was Crowley was doing right now. Slumping and slouching. He stared at the inky sky outside his windows and sighed loudly. 

He wasn’t very careful around Aziraphale today. He lingered too much. He definitely overstayed his welcome. He certainly drank too much of angel’s wine.

“Dear boy, I’m terribly sorry,” The memory of Aziraphale from today came back, haunting him. “But I simply must start reading this book today, I received it just this morning, it is from the 14th century! And I do believe it contains some ale recipes that I simply cannot wait to get to.” 

“Uh, sure. Keep me posted.” Was all Crowley could say. 

“Do come back tomorrow!” Aziraphale walked him to his doors and that was it. Crowley was standing on the pavement, blankly staring at the bookshop before him. 

He actually walked all the way back to his apartment, leaving Bentley parked on Aziraphale’s street and collecting tickets. His thoughts were one big tumbling mess and he only remembered about his car when he was pushing keys into his door. Crowley absentmindedly miracled it back onto its proper spot, entered his apartment, sleepwalked to his living room and basically fainted onto his armchair.

Careless, that’s what he was. If he keeps scrambling for those precious moments of Aziraphale’s time, the angel will surely get tired of him. Just because they stopped the Apocalypse together, it didn’t mean they owed something to each other. Crowley knew that. He didn’t like knowing that. 

Thank God or thank Satan, whoever, that he kept this evening open for potential plans. Very important plans that should drag his attention away from how pathetic he really was. He patted around his pockets and fished out his phone, unlocking it. Crowley found the person he was looking for in his recent messages, their name appearing only as the clown emoji. 

“Come down tonight?” He typed out and groaned at himself, sinking in his minimalist armchair. The person on the other end didn’t even have the courtesy to wait a minute or two before responding. Three typing dots appeared on his phone’s screen immediately and Crowley felt himself sinking even lower. This time not physically. Spiritually.

“Sure!” Said the reply, accompanied by a bunch of angel emojis. “Business time?” Asked the follow-up text. 

Crowley was certain that it was Archangel Gabriel who invented double texting. 

“Business time. Come at 7 PM.” It was their code, it wasn’t terribly sophisticated but he had to keep things simple for Gabriel. 

Gabriel thankfully didn’t respond with another flood of emojis and simply reacted to his text with a heart in confirmation. Crowley made another noise full of regret. See, normally he wouldn’t care about what he did in his free time. He was a grown demon and if he wanted to indulge a little, then it was definitely within his job description. 

However the fact that he just scheduled a session with Gabriel right after getting frustrated with himself and Aziraphale... Well, that was a bit-- iffy. Maybe not the best way to deal with feelings. 

What if that prick Freud was right after all, he suddenly found himself thinking. And Crowley was just about to get his monthly concentrated dose of mommy issues?

He made another regretful noise and got up, picking up the empty bottle from the floor. He stuck his head in the bedroom, made sure everything looked neat and clean. Everything was in order. Crowley wasn’t a fan of clutter in general and knew there was no surprise mess waiting for him there. Or in any room for that matter.

Still, he made sure to inspect the rest of his apartment. It was only 6:45 PM, which wasn’t enough time to start doing something new. And walking around and checking on things was a better way to pass time than just sit in his regret chair and wait for sex. And so he wandered from room to room, straightening out some things and making sure everything looked perfectly symmetrical.

He passed one of his weeping figs in the hallway and scowled at the plant. 

“What?” He asked one of the yellowed leaves. The color seemed particularly judgy in his eyes. “I can spend time however I want!” 

The fig started trembling and Crowley scoffed at it. “Too late, mate. Should have thought about the shredder before you decided to form an opinion about my sex life.” He mercilessly picked up the fig by its stem. Other plants in the hallway shrank as he walked past them. They knew they were witnessing a death row march. And Crowley knew they would think twice before letting even one of their leaves turn yellow. 

But before Crowley could get rid of the treacherous plant, the clock turned seven and an archangel popped into existence somewhere in his flat. 

“In the kitchen!” Beckoned Gabriel’s cheery voice. Crowley marched over immediately, not trusting Gabriel around many sharp objects such as his collection of sporks. 

Sure enough, Gabriel was in the kitchen. He always picked rooms at random to manifest in whenever he came to visit Crowley straight from Heaven. Crowley never asked for the reason behind this roulette. He just figured Gabriel liked to keep things interesting for himself. The archangel was wearing his usual suit with a lilac tie, complete with a smile that was too bright. 

“Well, well, well.” Crowley leaned against the doorframe as he stared at the archangel who was currently investigating the contents of his cupboard. He glanced at the plant and scowled: “Lucky you. You just got saved by an archangel.” 

“Oh, you’re doing that thing again?” Gabriel’s head finally left the cupboard. He stared at Crowley excitedly. Kind of like a dog happy to see its owner back from work. Of course, that sort of mental image didn’t make sense with their actual dynamic but Gabriel was just too overflowing with enthusiasm to not get compared to a golden retriever. “The plant talking thing? Can I try?”

“No. You’ll fill them up with some garbage about being a good, hard-working plant or whatever.” Crowley could easily envision Gabriel cooing at the leaves and almost shuddered. Years of hard discipline undone by one archangel with a compulsive need to praise everyone around him. Horrible.

“Can I get you anything?” Crowley asked as he roughly set down the plant at the kitchen table. Gabriel frowned. “To drink.” Crowley specified and watched Gabriel’s frown get replaced with consideration. 

He’s been working hard at getting the archangel to reconsider the whole gross matter ban. Not only because it was funny to tempt the head honcho of Heaven but mostly it was just weird to eat or drink while Gabriel watched in silence, both disgusted and entranced by Crowley’s chewing motions. 

“Mm…” Gabriel went through fifteen different facial expressions as he fought some mental battle against himself. Finally, he settled on acceptance as he shrugged his impossibly broad shoulders. “Sure. That brown stuff that burns your throat.”

Crowley blinked.

“You mean tea, coffee or whiskey?”

Gabriel stared back with a polite smile that said ‘I have no idea what you just said to me’. Crowley sighed and made an executive decision of grabbing a whiskey glass. Filling it up with just a few splashes of a very generic brand of scotch (no reason to waste the good stuff on someone who won’t appreciate it), he pushed it into Gabriel’s chest who accepted it enthusiastically. The guy was simply happy to get any gift at all. 

Crowley decided to not break his wine streak and poured himself a glass as well, one that was positively sloshing. He watched Gabriel lean against the kitchen counter and take a sip of his drink. Immediately, his face scrunched up with various degrees of disgust and discomfort. Crowley watched him mesmerized. And then as soon as the grimace came, it was gone and Gabriel was staring back at him, curiously. 

“So?” Gabriel asked.

“So.” Crowley repeated. 

“Why today?” Gabriel lifted the glass to his mouth again and treated Crowley to another performance in scowling and then immediate smoothness. 

Crowley rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses. “You always ask this, what makes you think I’ll answer this time?” 

Gabriel shrugged with his glass and smiled. “I can be patient. You know that.” 

“Nrgh.” Was Crowley’s only response. 

Thankfully, Gabriel didn’t ask again. Crowley really wasn’t going to talk about Aziraphale and their non-existent relationship issues. Yes, you first have to be in a relationship before you can have issues, reminded himself Crowley. He watched Gabriel smack his lips a couple of times and frown deeply. 

“My lips are burning, is that normal?”

“Yes.” Crowley sighed. “It burns and then relaxes you.”

“Oh.” Gabriel’s smile bloomed even harder. “I don’t need to be relaxed though. The opposite of that.” 

Crowley almost made another noise. Gabriel didn’t know the definition of the word “subtle” but he supposed this was a nudge as good as any.

“Let’s just... get to it, shall we?” Crowley set down his wine glass, the liquid inside sloshed violently. Gabriel shrugged and nodded. He finished his glass, pulled another impressive grimace (this time with a bonus shudder) and put his still wet glass in a cupboard. Crowley opened his mouth to say something but nothing good came to his mind. So he just left towards the bedroom with Gabriel following closely behind. 

There, he started to undress. Gabriel brushed past him and sat on his favorite chair in the corner, watching politely. Or he thought he was being polite. As if Crowley couldn’t see the darker brushes of color in his violet eyes. 

“Please tell me you remember what’s the new safeword this time.” Crowley barked as he shimmied out of jeans that were skinny enough to cut off a lesser being’s circulation in lower parts. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and grumbled: “Calisthenics.” 

“Okay.” Crowley was unbuttoning his shirt now. Soon enough, he was standing before in nothing but socks and underwear. Gabriel stared at him, uncharacteristically silent.

“What’s the non-verbal safeword?” He asked. 

“Three taps.” Gabriel shot back immediately. 

Crowley released a shivering breath. It was time. He slipped off his sock, then underwear. 

“The usual.” He placed his order for tonight. Gabriel slowly raised to his feet, the pleasant smile on his face melted away to nothing. 

“The usual.” Gabriel repeated after him. He moved into his personal space, staring at Crowley with an unusual coldness in his eyes. Almost a minute passed before Gabriel suddenly struck him on his cheek, hard enough to make Crowley stumble and send him to the floor. 

He groaned as he fell on his ass. Gabriel was now towering over him. A huge, sharply-dressed beast of an angel. 

“Crawly.” Gabriel spat out. 

Yes, yes, yes. Blood rushed to Crowley’s ears immediately, a low drone of anticipation. Oh yes. 

“You dare?” Gabriel asked, suddenly pressing down with his expensive Italian shoe down onto his ribcage. 

“D-dare what? Summon you?” Crowley wheezed out, not from discomfort but arousal. 

Please. Please.

“Dare to think you can be in the same room as an Archangel, pal.” Gabriel sneered.

With such a strong opening line, Crowley had no other choice but to turn off his thoughts and breathlessly play along. 

“Forgive-” 

Before he could finish, Gabriel shifted his entire impressive weight onto the foot on his ribcage, causing him to shout. There was a pure look of disgust on the archangel’s face, like someone attempting to squash a particularly nasty bug. The heel of his shoe pressed deep into Crowley’s chest, hard enough that he could feel the imprint of the sole forming on his skin. 

“A demon like you cannot be forgiven.” Every single word that left Gabriel’s mouth was heavy and sharp, pointed like a weapon and dragging Crowley deeper into the natural order of things. Demons are to be hated, Angels are here to smite. And he was such an awful, wicked thing. 

“Please.” He breathed out.

Gabriel scoffed, lifting his foot from Crowley’s chest and using it to turn Crowley’s head with it to take a better look at his pleading expression. 

“Begging already?” The archangel asked, pressing his heel into Crowley’s cheek. Crowley felt the pressure pushing his skin into his teeth and it hurt, it hurt. He knew Gabriel could just keep pressing until something gave way with a crack. And it felt really good. This was how angels and demons were supposed to be like.

“Say it. Say that you are going to repent.” Gabriel commanded, lessening the force a tiny bit. Crowley pretended he didn’t notice that. 

“I--” He barely got his mouth to open with Gabriel’s heel pushing deep into space between his jaws.

“C’mon, buddy. I haven’t got all day.”

But it wasn’t the pressure and pain that was stopping Crowley from following orders. He hated the implications of guilt, the declarations of wanting to fix himself, even in this state of unrealness. It felt like his own personal blasphemy and Crowley had no god higher than his own self. And Gabriel knew that, of course. He told him that, hoping he would use it.

“I repent.” Crowley finally choked out and gasped when Gabriel removed his shoe. 

“Very good!” Gabriel positively cooed at him, somehow still sounding threatening. Crowley forgot when did he get so good at this. “Look at you, so eager to be pure again.” 

“Yes, pure.” Crowley repeated after him because there was not much more his mind could think of. He could already feel his cock getting hard. 

“I think I can work with that.” Gabriel bent down to pat him condescendingly on his cheek. “But it will be hard, do you know why?” 

Crowley didn’t answer, curling into a fetal position with arms covering his head. 

“Because you’ve got a lot to be sorry for, buddy.” Gabriel’s tone was low and serious, swelling from the weight of implications. “You’re the Serpent of Eden. You took it away from all of us. You’re the worst there is.”

A sigh was wrestled out of him. Crowley closed his eyes but not fast enough to protect them from the first sting of tears. 

“Am I wrong? Hey.” Gabriel nudged his ribs with the tip of his shoe. “Look at me, Crawly. Am I wrong?” 

Crowley shuddered. Gabriel was wrong but not in this specific moment and this specific context. Right now, Crowley felt like the most miserable being on the planet, small and worthless. A writhing, naked worm that didn’t deserve any mercy. And that just made so much sense in a way that could not be explained with words. It was freeing, so freeing that he sometimes forgot who was real, Crowley or Crawly.

“Buddy, I asked you something. I’m starting to doubt your willingness to work for it.” Gabriel’s voice was lined with a threat that somehow got through the hum in Crowley’s head. He finally opened his eyes. 

“You’re right.” He wheezed out, looking at the holiest archangel through a veil of tears. “It’s all my fault, every single sin. My fault.”

Gabriel nodded at his confession. “And what do you have to say to me and heaven?” 

Crowley opened his mouth but closed it, unable to choke out that one word that he hated so much. Gabriel’s cold eyes squinted at the mere hint of resistance. A sharp kick was delivered into his exposed side. Crowley shouted and curled up harder, already imagining the future bruise with a delicious shudder. Yes, yes, yes. Hit him, kick him, debase him, it’s what he deserves, that demon that ruined everything for everyone, including himself. Aziraphale should never even have to look at him. He should be spitting at him, not giving him warm tea with a dash of brandy in it. 

“Sorry.” Crowley wept. “I’m so sorry.” 

The tears felt so good, finally flowing without any hesitation. 

“Mm.” Gabriel hummed in response, tapping at his chin with a theatrical consideration. “Well, you’re on the right track but I don’t think I buy this apology, buddy. Can’t trust a demon since they love to lie.” He crouched, still looming over Crowley despite the closer distance between them. “Are you lying to me, Crawley?” 

“No.” Crowley sniffed, turning his whole body away from Gabriel’s violet eyes. 

Gabriel hummed again, suddenly yanking his hair and forcing him to meet the holy gaze that he was unworthy of. Crowley’s entire scalp stung deliciously and his mouth opened in a gasp as his Adam’s apple strained against his throat. 

“I think we should let actions speak louder than words, hm, champ?” Gabriel proposed pleasantly. 

The tension in Crowley’s cock continued to mount. It was now straining against his body, bobbing against his stomach embarrassingly. He wanted to grab it so badly but he remembered the contract. No touching until he gets permission. He made that rule himself.

Gathering his thoughts into something that allowed him to speak, Crowley wheezed out: “Anything.” 

Gabriel released his hair with a violent push which slammed Crowley’s skull against the floor. Church bells rang inside of it and he gasped again, feeling helplessness and vulnerability roll over him like waves. Wonderful, ecstatic waves. He didn’t even feel the pain, there was just the constant droning of his blood. Nothing else, not a single thought. 

Crowley glanced up at Gabriel who was busy with loosening his tie. The archangel caught his tear-filled gaze but didn’t react. His face was empty, bearing no expression at all. This wasn’t the Gabriel he knew and just as well. Because Crowley wasn’t Crowley right now either.

“Get on the bed.” The archangel exhaled through his nose, sounding inconvenienced by all this trouble he had to go through for Crowley.

Crowley coughed out a wet sob and nodded. 

“No more sounds from you. Can’t trust ‘em.” Gabriel instructed, taking off his jacket and folding it neatly. Crowley nodded again. Eventually, Gabriel always ordered him to stay quiet and Crowley didn’t mind. For him, it was about listening. Listening to all the accusations, the insults and spiteful words that he deserved at this moment. 

He slowly got to his knees. His side still hurt from the kick but it barely registered as pain. All of his sensations were muted, unreal, hovering somewhere above him. There was just the euphoria from hearing the truth about his nature. And all of it concentrated inside his leaking cock. 

Crowley was battered, but not hurt enough to be unable to get up and simply walk to his bed. But he crawled to it, holding back the sniffing from his now runny nose. And then he pathetically climbed on top of it, ignoring the drag of satin sheets against his dick with difficulty.

“Close your eyes. If I see you peeking, I’ll leave you like this.” Gabriel was unbuttoning his shirt now, still expressionless. Crowley nodded and closed them shut. He even pressed both palms to his eyes, if only to stop them from reaching for his cock.

Gabriel loved to watch him undress but he never allowed Crowley the same pleasure. Crowley didn’t ask why. Gabriel didn’t ask why Crowley wanted to play-pretend divine punishment every month. Crowley didn’t ask why Gabriel participated. There were many questions they didn’t ask each other and that’s where they were safe, in the space between them. It just worked.

Crowley listened to Gabriel removing every article of his needlessly complex suit in complete silence. He licked his lips in agitation, wondering what will come next. Someone approached the bed and climbed on top of it, joining him. Crowley stilled his breath but didn’t look. Gabriel made a wondering noise, sounding like a person trying to pick the best route for their daily errands. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed his ankles and pulled at his entire body, yanking him into a completely flat position.

“There we go.” Gabriel announced cheerfully like someone who just solved a difficult logistic problem. Crowley swallowed hard, feeling Gabriel’s knee brush against his navel as the archangel straddled him with just the barest hint of touch. “You can look now.” 

He slowly dropped his hands and looked up to see Gabriel looming over him. The violet eyes were still dispassionate, but there was a hint of a pleased smile in the corners of the archangel’s mouth. Which meant that Gabriel was about to enjoy himself and as long as he used Crowley to do that, Crowley was going to enjoy himself too. 

His gaze slid down Gabriel’s chest, lower and lower. And suddenly, his mouth got dry.

“Oh, would you look at that, buddy.” Gabriel’s gaze followed Crowley’s begging eyes, looking down at his cunt. Archangel’s hand dipped between the dark brown curls, fingers splayed wide, combing through the strands of thick hair. “Someone is getting a treat tonight.” 

Crowley knew that Gabriel was talking about himself. 

Gabriel’s choice in Effort was a curious situation. At first, he would always show up with a cock. Only sometimes with a pussy. But now, most of the time it was the second. He mentioned something about jogging being easier without the “dangling bits” and that it was “just ergonomic”. Although, Crowley suspected there was something else going on. But there would be no questions between them. 

“Here’s the plan, demon.” Gabriel’s voice was cheerfully casual. The archangel grabbed him by the hair with his free hand, lifting Crowley’s head, physically dragging his desperate gaze away from his cunt. Crowley met the archangel’s gaze and bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making a noise. “Usually, holy water is involved in this sort of thing. But since I don’t have any on me, the next best thing will do.”

Crowley swallowed.

“You are going to drink from me until I deem you pure enough. And if you do your job right…” 

He watched Gabriel’s hand press harder against his mound, fingertips disappearing from his sight. Crowley knew what they were circling around. He swallowed again but his mouth was still so dry. 

“I might let you defile my cunt.” Gabriel finished and let go of his hair.

Crowley collapsed back on the mattress like a ragdoll, no tension in his muscles, except for the pressure his desperate cock. Yes, he wanted to say, yes, he wanted to beg. He wasn’t allowed to make a noise, but choking on them was just as good, if not better.

“Time to apply yourself, Crawly.” Said Gabriel. 

Gabriel moved forward, heavy and towering, suffocating him with his enormous frame. A pillow was slid underneath his head, which was enough to consideration to almost snap Crowley out of this pathetic state of mind. Thankfully, before he could do that, Gabriel’s knees were planted on both sides of his head, framing it. Crowley held back a groan, his erection was starting to get painful. But he didn’t dare to complain. Nor did he really want to. Not with Gabriel’s cunt right above him. The archangel spread his knees wider, put his hands on the headboard and finally sat down on Crowley’s face.

His folds forcefully pressed against Crowley’s mouth and his chin. Squirming, Crowley settled underneath him, exhaling a hot and needy breath through the nose. His lips parted and so did Gabriel’s as Crowley pressed his tongue between them. That earned him a pleased hum from the archangel, who experimentally rocked back and forth, smearing his fluids on Crowley’s face. He was wet but Crowley knew he could be much wetter. 

This was the part where Gabriel’s act usually fell apart, unable to keep up the dispassionate role when being served. Crowley learned to tune it out pretty early on and to Gabriel’s credit, he usually recovered extremely fast. Plus, Crowley would be lying if he said he didn’t like the needy moans and gasps from the very communicative archangel. 

He exhaled through his nose, dragging the flat of his tongue from the entrance of Gabriel’s cunt up to his fat, engorged clit. More of Archangel’s weight sank on him, already needing to get closer to him. Crowley repeated the motion, gathering more slick onto his tongue. 

“Swallow.” Breathed out Gabriel, watching him intently.

Crowley did. And started lapping in the earnest, as if he was dying of thirst and Gabriel was his only hope for salvation. He briefly dipped his tongue inside and then dragged it up, up, to Gabriel’s clit. Then he withdrew his tongue, swallowing his juices with religious zeal. And again. And again. Soon, he worked out a steady rhythm that was less about pleasuring Gabriel and more about saving his soul. This holy being was blessing him with his essence, he didn’t deserve to drink from him, he was worthless and didn’t deserve to be in the same room, but this angel was letting him touch him, put his tongue on his body and he was so, so, so grateful. 

And later, he might get to fuck him, that’s how gracious angels are. Tears stung at Crowley’s eyes again. He didn’t deserve this wonderful salty taste on his tongue, biting with the hints of sacredness that he was spoiling with just his presence. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, he put them on the back of Gabriel’s thighs. And when the archangel didn’t recoil in disgust at his touch, he almost cried again.

Thank you, thank you. Crowley broke the steady rhythm of long licks, overtaken with emotions. His tongue paused at Gabriel’s clit, sloppily lapping at the sides of it. The archangel’s hips stuttered in surprise.

“Fuck.” Gabriel breathed and Crowley didn’t need to look up to know that archangel’s head was hanging low. “Yes, yes.” 

One more quick lap of his tongue and a jolt struck Gabriel, a frantic twitch of the entire body. He was soaking now, blessing every inch of Crowley’s chin. He squirmed underneath him, inching his mouth slightly higher. Crowley pressed himself deeper into Gabriel, lips wrapping around his clit. A desperate sound answered him and Crowley wanted to look up so badly but didn’t dare. He sucked at the bead instead, causing Gabriel to twitch again. He could feel his clit pulse between his lips, throbbing with blood. It was so wet, desperately trying to escape its hood. Gabriel’s entire cunt glistened in the dark, almost glowing. 

“Crowley.” A whisper above him. Gabriel’s weight on his body was getting heavier as if he could feel the weight of pleasure building up inside the archangel. The dark curls tickled at Crowley’s skin as he moved away, letting archangel’s clit rest for just a second before attacking it again. One more time, he dug his tongue inside Gabriel, wet and hot, then he licked up, his tongue almost violently flicking his engorged clit. Archangel made a choked sound, that simple pause and a hard lick suddenly pushed him over the line and a scattered litany of loud gasps began. Crowley quickly dug his tongue back inside him, just in time to catch the tremors, the walls squeezing around him, weeping and shivering. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Gabriel was climbing his knees, straightening up but Crowley followed him, raising himself up on his elbows, unwilling to let a single drop escape. He had to drink it all to be pure again. His lips didn’t part from him, not even for a second. He sucked at his labia with abandonment, swallowing everything. Crowley looked up and saw Gabriel holding onto the headboard like his life depended on it, head thrown to the side, mouth open, eyes hooded. Lost, completely lost, grabbed by a wave of something holy. Crowley wasn’t helping him find himself again by fucking his tongue inside him, in and out, in and out, searching for more convulsions and shivers. 

Finally, Gabriel slumped back, releasing a long breath. Crowley slipped his tongue out, but not before one final lap. Gabriel looked down just in time to watch Crowley lick up a stripe, gathering one last serving of holy water straight from his cunt. Gabriel shuddered violently as his tongue brushed against his sensitive clit. Crowley had a feeling he liked it. Maybe one day Gabriel will ask him to suck at it while it's still so tender and raw and maybe he’ll dissolve into shouts and jumping muscles. He’d like to see it. He’d like to do that to Gabriel. 

But Gabriel was in control now, as evidenced by him pushing Crowley away with his palm. He always needed a moment to gather himself after an orgasm to get back in the role. Crowley’s head hit the pillow and he stilled as Gabriel let go of the headboard. The archangel settled on all fours, but he still somehow loomed above Crowley, cornering him.

Gabriel grabbed his chin with one hand, thumb moving through layers of his own fluids. They stared at each other, the hooded violet eyes met the desperate yellow eyes. Crowley was starting to remember about his cock, he could feel it positively weeping now. 

“Open.” Gabriel instructed quietly.

Crowley obediently opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The archangel turned his head from one side to the other, making sure that Crowley swallowed down everything. He did. Gabriel finally let him go and from one look at him, Crowley knew he was in the right zone again. A cold smile on his lips, skin flushed by pleasure, an air of holy arrogance around him. 

“Do you feel less filthy now?” Gabriel asked, his voice deeper than usual.

Crowley nodded desperately. His entire lower half was both numb and on fire. 

“But do you think you’re pure enough to stick your dick inside me?” Gabriel was now slicking back Crowley’s sweat-covered hair in a gesture that should have been nice but felt utterly patronizing. 

He didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know how to beg without his words. He didn’t feel worthy but he wanted it so badly. Crowley just looked at Gabriel, hoping that his pleading gaze was enough. 

Gabriel hummed at his silent reply. And then turned his head around, glancing at Crowley’s cock.

“I think you’re going to come the second I sit on it, buddy.” Archangel frowned theatrically. And looked back at him. “Are you?” 

Crowley shook his head. He felt like he was going to explode just from listening to Gabriel’s mocking words. 

“Really? I don’t know, champ. Looks ready to blow.” Gabriel reached between his legs and unceremoniously grabbed around the base of Crowley’s cock. Every single muscle in Crowley’s throat almost snapped in half from the strain of holding back a shout. He bared his teeth, but held it in, somehow. 

“Well, okay.” Gabriel removed his hand and Crowley exhaled loudly through his nose, both glad and upset at the broken contact. “I think you’ve earned it.”

He got to his knees and moved back. Crowley watched Gabriel straddle his hips with clenched teeth. Gabriel’s fingers were wrapping around his cock again but this time delicately, carefully. Lining it up and slowly guiding it into his cunt. 

Crowley couldn’t hold it in. He shouted. 

If Gabriel was disappointed with him breaking his rule, he didn’t see it. The second his red cockhead pushed past the entrance, he had to slam his eyes shut. Gabriel continued to unhurriedly lower himself, taking in more and more. His cunt was hotter than hell but it felt like heaven around his strained dick. All Crowley could do was dig his fingers into the satin sheets, holding back his orgasm with an impossible effort. He wanted to let go, just feel his cum splatter all over archangel’s cunt, but he couldn’t, there were rules and he didn’t deserve to break them. Gabriel sighed once he was fully seated and Crowley could only hope he enjoyed the agonizingly slow stretch. Archangel’s hands came to rest at his shoulders, the heels of his palms pressed into his skin with an imposing weight. 

“How’s that, champ?” Gabriel asked. 

Crowley just nodded desperately. 

“And that?” Gabriel asked again, this time slightly raising his hips and sinking down on his cock. 

Crowley almost choked on a noise ripped straight from his twisting guts. 

Gabriel seemed to be satisfied with that response because he repeated the motion, sinking down on his cock again. And again. Soon, he was grinding his hips against Crowley’s body with a smooth but merciless rhythm. Crowley grit his teeth with enormous effort, doing everything in his power to focus on everything else but the feel of Gabriel’s cunt around his strained cock, the slick raise and even wetter dive. All he could think of was that his dick was no longer a part of his body, it was just something Gabriel was using to get off. 

He opened his eyes to look at the archangel. Gabriel met his gaze and winked at him. Crowley’s hips stuttered, he couldn’t stop them from raising just an inch, climbing deeper inside Gabriel. Archangel’s lips parted in a silent gasp. Crowley wanted to move so badly but he didn’t deserve to, this divine being should take him and do whatever he wants with him, it was all he was good for. 

“Oh, you’re good, you’re so good, buddy-” Praises escaped Gabriel’s throat, they always flowed out of him unwarranted. “When I come, you’re going to be very grateful, yes? Ah, sh--” He paused to hold back a moan. “You can say it.” 

“Yes.” Crowley immediately responded with a hoarse voice. And took the opportunity to yell when Gabriel’s hips slammed down again: “Ah- fuck!”

“I come, you’re gonna say ‘thank you’ and only then you can defile me, okay?” Gabriel’s hands squeezed around his shoulders to the point of leaving bruises. “Okay, Crawly? Can you manage that?”

“Yes.” Crowley wheezed out, staring at Gabriel’s face. 

“Good boy.” Cooed Gabriel and Crowley fought an impulse to hide his face in his hands, feeling his complexion burn furiously. 

Gabriel’s hips sped up. The slapping, squelching sound of their bodies meeting became almost unbearable to listen to. His cunt was sliding up and down his cock, a wet and sloppy mess. His walls convulsed around it but it wasn’t that yet, it wasn’t the burst of pleasure that was going to set Crowley free. And he couldn’t hold on much longer, he had to come, he needed to come. But he waited because he had to prove that he could follow orders, that he could be like a good angel again. 

“Ah-” Gabriel’s fingertips sank into his shoulders even harder. 

“Please-” Crowley wheezed out, begging for mercy. 

Gabriel gave him a distracted smile. And pulled his right hand back, sinking two of his fingers between his folds, rubbing against his clit. Crowley watched Gabriel’s palm move up and down like he was trying to erase something, the frantic motion matching the quick pace of his hips. And then, his fingers froze and finally, finally--

“Fuck-” Gabriel gasped out, shocked at the pleasure mounting and blooming inside of him. As if he had no idea it was going to be this much, this powerful. His cunt contracted around him in short pulses, swallowing around his cock. Oh god. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you--” Crowley exploded into a litany of gratitude, his hips lifting as his own orgasm came. He came so violently, he felt like something was being ripped out of him. Crowley was only partially aware of where he was and who he was at that moment, completely consumed by the orgasm that sought out to replace everything inside him with ecstatic pleasure. Gabriel stilled and sank as low as he could, down onto his spilling cock. Crowley continued to flutter his hips up and down, squirming underneath the archangel, pumping his cock in stuttering, awkward and desperate motions. He continued to move even after he was certain all of his cum was spent inside Gabriel. Crowley felt so light, never lighter.

Gabriel let out a protesting moan. The archangel shook his head and Crowley stopped moving, releasing the loudest sigh of his life. He felt like the mattress was about to swallow him whole. Gabriel finally opened his eyes, meeting Crowley’s gaze. 

“End.” He panted out.

“End.” Crowley confirmed in a hoarse voice. 

Immediately, Gabriel slumped down, no longer holding himself taut and self-important. But he was still sitting on his cock, despite it going limp. The angle was not ideal. 

Crowley tapped at his thigh. “Hop off, big guy?” 

Gabriel made a displeased sound but rose, a little bit too quickly. Crowley winced at the sensation of his cock just slipping out of him without any grace. Gabriel collapsed next to him with a groan, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. Now it was his time to be quiet. 

“Ten minutes, okay?” Crowley was already getting up and miracling them clean with a snap of his fingers. Gabriel looked like was already asleep but nodded at Crowley’s words. He moved carefully to his bathroom, slithering into his shower. Crowley didn’t bother stopping the deep, pleased sigh the second hot water hit his shoulders.

Ten minutes was the ideal time between the scene and what came after it that they both agreed on. Crowley never wanted to be touched right after a session. He never needed much of aftercare, it just wasn’t his thing. What he wanted to do was to scrub himself clean under a shower and scrape off all remnants of the pathetic Crawly from his skin, that was all.

Gabriel was different, he needed to be brought back to reality with some extra attention. The first time they’ve done this, the archangel insisted he was fine but then he dropped hard the next day. Hard enough to text Crowley with blubbering apologies. He barely managed to convince him to come over so they could sort it out. 

They worked out an agreement. After each session Crowley takes a shower, Gabriel waits in silence. And then he comes back and talks to him. Crowley wished he could get himself to touch Gabriel, stroke his hair or bring him closer but he simply couldn’t, not right after an intense experience like that. But Gabriel seemed to understand. And in that specific moment, he cared about Crowley’s words more than he cared about any possible calming gestures.

When Crowley got out of the shower, Gabriel was underneath the covers, laying on his stomach with his face pressed into a pillow. Crowley wrapped one of his satin bathrobes around himself and sat down next to him. 

“Scoot, you’re taking up the whole bed.” He chided him. It was important for Gabriel to be spoken to like everything was normal between them. Because it was, but sometimes after a scene, irrational thoughts seemed more inviting. Gabriel opened one eye and pulled his limbs closer to himself. 

Crowley reclined on the bed, leaving a wide gap between them and sighed contently. 

“That bit you did right at the beginning was brilliant.” He informed Gabriel who loved reviews of his performance. When he got to think about this as just another job, there was no way he could feel guilty about what he did. 

“I’ve been doing research.” Muttered Gabriel. He was always low on energy after a session. 

“Really? What kind of research?” Crowley looked at him, surprised. 

“Movies.” Gabriel’s words were muffled by the pillow he was pressing his face into. 

“Ah.” Crowley tried to imagine Gabriel browsing some porn sites in his office upstairs but simply couldn’t. His well-fucked body protested that exciting train of thought, stopping him from riling it up again. “I like that, it shows initiative.” He praised him, using his best executive manager voice. 

Gabriel gave him a weak smile, as much of it as he could see anyways. “What else did you like?” 

“When you roughed me up… I was thinking maybe we could do that more often.” Crowley casually suggested. 

“Okay.” Gabriel agreed, filing that for later. 

“Maybe do some choking.” Crowley shrugged with one shoulder.

“But we don’t need to breathe.” Gabriel’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’d pretend, I’m really good at that. I think you’d like it, doing the choking.” Crowley made a mental note of revising the contract they crafted together. It was a behemoth of a document, with well over fifty pages. Mostly because Gabriel got way too invested into the whole concept of a contract and had to define almost every single term used in it. 

“Mm…” Gabriel made a hesitant noise. “We can try. Not sure I see the appeal.” 

“Alright.” Crowley didn’t press the issue. “I also liked that bit about the holy water, that was great.” 

“It felt great.” Replied Gabriel dreamily. “You were great.” 

“Well, I’m only as good as my partner, you know that.” Crowley turned his head towards him. 

“I liked today. I like this in general.” Gabriel admitted, finally turning onto his back so he could look at Crowley better. 

“I know, big guy.” 

“Sometimes I feel like I’m a bad boss, you know?” Gabriel continued his confession, as honest as ever. “And when I act like this, for a while, just pretend… I don’t know, it feels good.” 

Crowley just nodded at him. Gabriel sat up, looking at him with interest. 

“Does this help you too?” He asked. 

Crowley met his eyes and opened his mouth, despite not knowing what to say. He closed it, looking away. Gabriel tilted his head, still looking at him. 

“Yeah. It does. It’s fun to pretend.” Crowley replied after a while. But he withheld the real answers he could be giving him. He could tell Gabriel how he sometimes wished their purifying rituals were real, how he wished he could actually atone for his sins. Maybe then Aziraphale would finally look at him in the way that mattered the most. 

“Okay.” Gabriel smiled at him. “Good.” 

Crowley just nodded at his reply. Gabriel looked at the ceiling and sighed contently. They sat in a pleased silence for a few minutes. Finally, the archangel sat up properly and looked around to locate the pile of his neatly folded clothes. 

“Gotta go. You know how it is.” Gabriel stood up, instantly miracling his suit back onto himself. He pulled out his phone. “Next month… I have the 6th free, we can do contract revision then. And the actual session, hmm…” The archangel glanced away from his calendar and looked at Crowley questioningly. “How does the 18th sound like?” 

“Uhhh…” Crowley furrowed his brows and intensely pretended he was going through many, many fictional appointments in his head. “Yeah, I think both of these work. I’ll text you if something changes.”

“Great!” Gabriel beamed at him. “Great stuff today.” 

“Yeah, we got a lot done.” Crowley early on realized that talking about their sessions as if they were conference meetings was pretty amusing so he eagerly played along. Gabriel nodded passionately. 

The archangel hovered for another moment, clearly wondering what else he should say. But there was nothing else to say, this was all there was between them. So Gabriel gave him one last smile. 

“Okay. See you around.” And just like that, he was gone, reappearing somewhere in heaven. Crowley nodded at the empty air. He slowly got up and left the bedroom, making his way back to the same chair he sat in after he came back from Aziraphale’s place. 

Crowley reclined in silence, miracling himself another glass of wine. He stared out of the window, watching the many lights of London turn off one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO thx for reading, i edited this late at night so sorry for any mistakes. u may be asking urself, how did this come to be, how did gabriel and crowley got to know each other so well that they started engaging in healthy consensual bdsm sessions together and my answer to this question is, i dont know, i just wanted to write this.


End file.
